Ocra's Orphanage
This article is about the location. If you were looking for series, see Orphanage. ---- Ocra's Orphanage was an orphanage within Kavra's stories and the main setting where the Orphanage series took place. It is currently aband History The Orphanage was an orphanage for (mainly teenage) orphans who had lost family members or parents. After a while, it was owned by an ignorant Mrs Pinktastic who put it under the care of its founder, Ocra. Orcra, though pretending to be nice, was a phsycotic who put the children under refined slavery. If children would refuse or if “they were a pain“, they would be taken to ”The Tower” where they would be tortured. The outcome of these kids would be Guest-Like creatures who barely had a soul and were actually dead. During Orphanage (series), the Orphanage was redeemed of its phsycopathic owner, with the help of Eliza. While there, however, several incidences of homicides occurred wich are highlighted during the orphanage series, mainly assassinations, jealousy or protecting lives. Eliza would ultimately be betrayed and given in to scientists, who used the Bacon's Staff to capture Eliza. Unfortunately, Orcra would return (though would be executed) and the orphanage wold be put under care of generally good nannies etc. The deaths of scientists in an attept to capture Eliza would mean the staff was locked in the basement, 20 years later to be found by the orphan Bacon who would use it to his own advantage. The orphhanage would then become a home for The Last Guest (Guest 1337), his future wife Daisy and his friend Kevin. The three would take part in the war against Bacons. The Orphanage would also be home for other orphans. It is currently still in bussiness, despite the homicides, however. Exterior Design The orphanage is a two-story wooden building. The planks are visible and there is few greenery (excluding two trees next to the stairs). A big, gray door lead in and there is two lanterns placed next to it. Interior Design Lobby The lobby is the first location when entering the orphanage. The walls and ceiling are dark brown with rectangular light on the ceiling. The floor is light gray. The furniture is composed of two green (colored yellow on the inside) armchairs, a green drawer table and a TV on another green drawer table as well. There is a tree placed in a gray tree pot next to the door to the first story hallway. Reception Room This room is a location linked to the lobby through a glass window and to the first story hallway through a door. This is where Ocra keeps the orphans' documents and similar things, presumably in a gray cabinet. Behind the cabinet, there's a desk with three chairs (where two of them are on one side) and a computer. The walls, desk and two chairs are beige, while the floor and ceiling are medium gray. Living Room This is the room where Evan met other orphans upon his arrival. The walls, ceiling and the floor are gray, with two paralel walls lacking visible bricks and being darker. Unlike the lobby and reception room, this room has got circular lights rather than rectangular ones.There is two white cabinets that are separated by a desk with a computer. There is a TV placed on a white drawer table with a white sofa. There is also a lamp nearby. There is three windows in the living room and some pixel art drawings as well.Category:Locations Category:Orphanage